


A Completely Heterosexual Night

by VanillAbby



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Jupiter needs a million hugs, Misgendering Venus because its from Neptune and Jupiter's perspective, Post Red Ending (We Know the Devil), Slurs, christian trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillAbby/pseuds/VanillAbby
Summary: Jupiter isn't gay. She's not. She needs to tell the girl she kissed that so God doesn't get mad.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	A Completely Heterosexual Night

"It was the devil," Jupiter said, with a loud snap of her hair tie. The harsh sound of elastic reverberated in the otherwise silent cabin.

"Mhm," said Neptune, not even looking up from her phone.

"I'm serious! It was the devil inside me that made me do it. I'm not... I'm not a fag."

"You sure aren't. Neither am I. Neither is Venus."

"Of course not," Jupiter said, smiling a forced smile, "then we'd all be sinners. And we can't be. We're Summer Scouts."

"Man, fuck you."

"W-what?" Jupiter swung her legs out from her bunk to look up at Neptune. Even in bed she was pretty. Is what a lesbian would think. Not Jupiter. Jupiter isn't gay.

"Like, I know I'm bad. I'm a big scary bisexual. Leave Venus alone though. Or at least blame him for the shit he does instead of what you're putting on him."

Jupiter snapped her hair tie. Her normal choice of wristband had broken, so she'd had to resort to one that was ever so slightly too small for her wrist. It hurt, but that was the point.

"I'm going to sleep. If you want to sit there and tell the world how much it sucks to be us, more power to you."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, cool. Don't wake Venus."

"I didn't kiss you. It was the devil."

Neptune glowered down at her. "Kiss Venus."

"What?"

"We have a boy right here. Assert your heterosexuality. Kiss a boy. Be the big strong good girl."

"He's asleep!"

"Ever see Snow White? Or Sleeping Beauty? It's practically romantic."

"No, that's wrong! I'm not going to kiss a guy just on a dare!"

"Yeah, cool. My bi ass is going to sleep now. Tuck your lesbian ass in whenever."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Cool."

"I'm not!"

"Yep."

"I'm here to think about Jesus and not girls. I'm not supposed to think about girls. That's what the captain said."

"Jesus Fuck, shut up about the captain."

"Let's not take the lord's name in vain right now? Please?"

"You think God's last name is fuck?"

"No! I just..." Snap, snap, snap. Not a sinner. Not gay.

"How is that the loudest noise in the world? Like can I get you a quieter version of that? Wrap it in cotton?"

"It has to hurt! That's the point!"

Neptune started to say something but was wracked with a painful coughing fit. This one sounded louder and wetter than usual.

"God makes you hurt when He doesn't like what you do."

"You think god gave me fucked up lungs?"

"I mean, kinda? You did kiss the devil."

"No, you fucking moron. I kissed you. The devil might have gotten inside of you, but you're the only one who needs that excuse. I don't. I kissed you. I'm okay being a faggot with you. Venus can know too, I guess, he's too cowardly to tell anyone else. And they wouldn't believe him."

"I'm not gay."

"I don't have a cough."

"I'm not! I go to church on Sundays."

"You know, some churches have, gasp, gay members."

Jupiter snapped her wristband. The thought of a place where she could praise God and not be a sinner didn't appeal to her at all.

"Shut up," Neptune said, trying to put an angry growl in her voice. It fucked up and just gave her another coughing fit, this one shorter but, based on the gasping breaths afterwards, no less painful.

"I'm going to put on God."

"Absolutely not."

"He'll know what to do. He'll see how hard I'm trying to not be gay."

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not! But it takes effort. Letting the devil in is so easy. I can't be weak like that again."

"Shut up." Neptune dragged her half asleep body down the ladder. Jupiter didn't notice how she was only wearing a pair of underwear and a long t-shirt. Jupiter definitely didn't notice how the underwear highlighted Neptune's well shaped ass. Snap.

Neptune looked Jupiter in the eyes. It was intimidating to say the least. The part of Jupiter that she was snapping away got a slight thrill out of it which was all the more reason that part needed to go ASAP.

"Hey, shut up. You're strong. It's not your fault your brain is full of all sorts of poison about what it means to be gay. We kissed. I like you. I'm pretty damn sure you like me."

Jupiter went to pull on her hair tie, but she pulled too hard and it broke. Tears started to roll down her face.

"It wasn't till after," she sniffled.

"What wasn't?" Neptune said, sitting down next to Jupiter at the edge of the bed.

"Letting the devil in. We kissed. We touched. And it felt so good. And I felt so bad. And then the devil started telling me about how in her world you can love how you want and touch who you want and be touched by who you want without any shame or any judgement. And I just... gave in."

"Fucking hell."

"Can you touch me? Just on the head or something."

Neptune put her arm around Jupiter's shoulders. Jupiter's head fell onto Neptune's shoulder.

"This is a sin. This is going to let the devil get me again. This is awful. But why does it feel so warm?"

"Jeez, you really haven't been touched much. This is what other people feel like. Warm."

"Aha. No wonder you do it."

"Yeah, it's really nice. There's some more intimate parts, but you aren't ready for those yet."

"If the devil comes for me again, can you ward it off?"

"I saved you once, I can do it again."

This felt too good. Jupiter reached for her hair tie to snap this away, but it was gone. The part of her it kept back bubbled to the surface taking control of her.

"Can you stay down here with me? For the night? The bed is a little small but I can scoot up to the wall."

"If you want."

"This isn't because I'm gay! This is in case the devil comes for me again."

"Mhm." Neptune decided against mentioning that she didn't say she wasn't gay that time.

~~~~~

Venus woke up and dragged her body out of bed. Mornings were hard but the mattresses here were worse. She looked over at the bunks to see if her cabinmates were awake yet, since she was usually the last one up unless Neptune had had a night.

The other two girls were cuddling on top of the covers of the lower bunk, their bodies a tangled mess of limbs. Neptune was softly snoring, her mouth slightly drooling and pressed up against Jupiter's tank top. Jupiter looked blissfully happy, more so than she'd ever been at camp.

"Finally!" Venus thought to herself as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.


End file.
